The present invention relates to vehicle safety systems.
Vehicles incorporate many different types of safety systems for preventing or deterring a dangerous condition from occurring. For example, a vehicle may have an audible alarm that activates if a driver removes a key from the ignition while the vehicle is still engaged in an out-of-park condition. This provides notification to a driver that the vehicle is capable of moving since the transmission is not in a park position.
While this type of feature helps to mitigate the potential issue of a driver exiting the car with the engine off while the transmission gear is out of the park position, a driver may not notice a warning in some conditions or may ignore it. Moreover, this type of warning will not prevent movement of a vehicle when the driver exits the vehicle with the engine running and the transmission gear not in the park position.